


Please. Again. - Stop. No More.

by amradio_prv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Belly Bulging, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Size Difference, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amradio_prv/pseuds/amradio_prv
Summary: Ever since Tsutomu had a wet dream of being stuffed full of Wakatoshi’s cock, he can’t seem to get over the dull ache in the pit of his stomach that yearns for the feeling.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	Please. Again. - Stop. No More.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, i have like no beta reader lmao sorry

The room is dark, a deep red undertone almost like velvet-- blood, rather- spilling over the empty walls around Tsutomu. There's a mass underneath him, a body, powerful and thickly muscled. The first year slowly finds different pieces of information clicking together as he discovers different things about the man below him. He knows that his skin is hot-- bare to note- and smooth. There’s a lazy trail of hair that disappears below his own hips, out of view. The man’s jawline is sharp, lips thin but lax to let Tsutomu explore as he wishes. He feels like he can’t move, like he’s trapped, surrounded by a warm feeling. His head feels light, eyes tired and muscles slack. There’s shifting and suddenly the man’s large hands are held onto his hips; sturdy, unmoving, secure. He feels a hot, hardening mass beginning to grind against his taint.

“A-agh.”

Tsutomu’s moan is muffled, suppressed by nothing and something, he doesn’t know what. He knows he takes in a breath, he feels the relieving expand and flutter of his chest before letting out a slow and uneven sigh. He feels his own flaccid cock beginning to fill with blood. His heart stutters for a moment, a warmth beginning to build in the pit of his stomach. He feels restrained, exhausted and drained when his head moves slowly to try and get a look at who the man below him is. It’s futile, so he rests again. He tries to breath, it’s labored. Tsutomu’s eyes droop, his chest shiveres, his vision turns hazy before everything slows in building anticipation. He feels the thick head of a cock prodding against his hole. It’s hot, heavy, his own muscles finally finding the strength to tense before they eventually give way to let the large mass slowly slide inside of him.

His eyes widen, tears pooling and blurring his vision as his hips are pulled flush against the man’s. Now, it's as if Tsutomu is aware of everything that’s happening. That mellow bubble he was in earlier is now popped, the sounds, the feelings, the scents smells and visuals are all heightened. He’s blissfully aware of the drag over his prostate, of the wave of hot ecstasy swallowing up his body. He feels stuffed, satisfied and full. He shakily whines when he’s filled back up at a particularly sharper pace.

“Faster, please.”

Tsutomu pleads with a voice suppressed by embarrassment, squirming when the intrusion pulls away only to come back with a force twice the strength of the first few tugs. He feels rather than hears the slap of skin against skin when the pace is propelled forward. His heart is beating loudly in his ears. His cock bobs with the force, precum gushing from the head. It coats the inner of his thighs and slides down the shaft. He wants to reach and finish, jerk himself to completion, but that restricting force restrains him. He moves as if he’s slowed, like weights are attached to his arms. He can’t. He stops, accepting the role he’s given. A fuck-toy for this man under him.

_But, why does it feel so good? This role, as a thing of pleasure?_

He wants to dwell on the thought, but he can’t. He doesn’t have the time to spare a single thought to anything other than the fast building twist in his stomach. He loves it. Tsutomu is then pulled upward by those strong hands only to be harshly tugged back down and stuffed full again. This time though, there’s a spark of something that shakes him with a whitehot flash of ecstasy. It goes straight to his gut, shooting outward to make his chest tighten and tears spill down his blood-flushed cheeks.

“Again.”

_Please._

_Again._

_I want this._

Tsutomu’s eyes roll back as the body below him begins to angle it’s thrusts to hit that same sensitive spot inside of him over and over, abusing it. His breathing is rushed, his head is spinning, he doesn’t know what’s happening but it’s making his voice grow louder with each thrust. His lungs ache and constrict, starting to limit his intakes. His head is buzzing with an intoxication far greater than any drug could be. Tsutomu feels the pleasure starting to come to a head, ready to burst when he looks down to see a normally stoic face run raw; Wakatoshi. The captain has a loose expression, olive green irises blown black with lips parting to let out quick huffs of air and grunts when he snaps his hips up in a particularly delicious thrust. Wakatoshi grinds his hips again, making Tsutomu keen out as the feeling in his stomach grows too much to bear.

A strained yet low and velvety voice cuts through the meld of moans and airy breaths that shocks Tsutomu to his very core.

_“Cum, Tsutomu.”_

The command sends Tsutomu over an edge as he’s suddenly pulled from his bubble of solidarity. The air is cold against his hot body, he’s shocked and whining, tongue lolling out of his mouth with a slack jaw. His face flushes and the words barely register in his mind before he lets out a strangled and startled cry of _‘Wakatoshi-senpai’_ before hot cum spills from his twitching dick. The tip is an angry red, poking from the hem of his boxers while cum continues to ooze in thick ropes onto his taut stomach. His chest flutters as he works to pull in a few breaths of air to steady his heart. He’s still blissed out, hair a mess as he laid sprawled in his bed.

Fuck. He’d had a wet dream. And, of all people, Wakatoshi had to be the one to… Thinking of the moment makes his softening erection jump slightly. He’s then painfully reminded of the mess on his stomach and it being early morning. At least he has the time for a shower, and possibly a cold one with the way his thoughts are going.

There’s shuffling outside Tsutomu’s dorm door, a quick set of footsteps fumbling around before they fade away. Too quiet to be noticed, but definitely aware of what unfolded behind the locked door.

_Who was that?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s been months now, filled with long days that dragged on to eager nights. Ever since the first dream, Tsutomu has had plenty more of them-- not surprisingly- all increasing in frequency and intensity as time dragged on. They range from simple things, like giving the captain a quick blow job with a mouthful of cum as a prize to laying face down ass up as Wakatoshi tongue-fucks him ‘til he’s cumming so hard his dorm neighbor actually came to check on him due to how loud he was. He can’t say he’s complaining though. He definitely can’t say that. He knows it’s making room for a sizable crush and while he doesn’t think he has a chance at anything between himself and Wakatoshi, Tsutomu is still willing to move on what he’s been plotting for about a week now.

Currently, he’s on his way to Wakatoshi and Tendou’s shared dorm room to go over his arrangement. The latter agreed to give Tsutomu a key to the dorm to do whatever he desires as long as he’s given the newest volume of his favorite manga. It’s an easy deal, an easy win. Everything is set up and perfect. He knows his captain is a heavy sleeper, easily aroused, and interested in him at least a little. What did that information cost Tsutomu? Enough money to buy Tendou his next month of premium streaming for his favorite anime.

The eerie third year more than likely knows what Tsutomu wants-- what he’s going to do- but that’s fine. It’s alright, it doesn’t matter. He wants this, it might be morally wrong but he wants this. It’s not like Wakatoshi will ever know what happened.

_Right?_

* * *

It’s late. The moon is well past its highest point, marking somewhere around 2 or 3 in the morning. Tsutomu shakily sighs as he inserts the student ID card into the slot and opens the door slowly. Once inside he closes the door and stands by it, heart pounding. Tsutomu is nervous and anxious, his fingers flitting with the card absentmindedly.

_Just go. He’s asleep, it’s fine._

Moving about as quietly as possible, Tsutomu quickly finds himself sitting at the foot of the lower bunk pulling away the covers to reveal the sleeping form of his captain. In an unsurprisingly practiced manner crawls up to settle down closer to his senpai. He’s now sitting between Wakatoshi’s well-muscled thighs, boxed in almost completely. The thought of their difference in size sends a shock of arousal straight to his dick. God, he wants this too much.

Tsutomu carefully pulls the hem of Wakatoshi’s sweats and boxers down in one go to reveal the captain’s flaccid cock. He swallows thickly at the size, already getting excited. He then palms over it gently before taking a loose grasp, flicking his wrist eagerly in long, languid strokes. Slowly, he feels the captain’s cock twitching to life. He takes this time to watch in awe as he works Wakatoshi’s cock up to it’s full size. It’s thick and heavy in his hand, standing as what he assumes to be at least 8 inches. That’s plenty, all he needs. Even more than what he needs. Tsutomu has never taken anything further than a measly 3 fingers.

He moves slowly, careful to stop and watch anytime Wakatoshi stirs or scrunches his nose gently in his sleep. It’d be cute if it weren’t for the situation. Tsutomu doesn’t give himself enough time to think back on why he shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing. He can reevaluate his life choices later. Now, he’s focused on slipping his captain’s heavy cock into his mouth. It’s a struggle and it frightens him, immediately having to pull back due to his lips barely even being able to fit around the head. Tsutomu’s blushing furiously now, nervously trying one more time. This go he’s at least able to wrap his lips around the tip, running his tongue over the slit to lap at any precum that leaves it.

Tsutomu hollows his cheeks, slowly taking more and more of Wakatoshi’s dick before he gags. He’s barely half way down, tears pricking his eyes as he tries to regain his breath through his nose. He tries again, only managing to take another inch before he panics and fully pulls back. He watches as his captain’s cock twitches against the cold air, throbbing almost. It’s inviting, attention focusing now only on the pleasurable appendage.

He tries again one more time, forcing his head all the way down until his nose is buried in dark pubes. The head is well into his throat, forcing him to swallow around it to stop himself from gagging again. Tsutomu screws his eyes shut as a few tears spill over. He feels the cock throbbing and growing impossibly harder.

_Is he close?_

_I’m not ready._

_I don’t want him to cum from this._

_I want him to cum inside me._

Tsutomu finally pulls back, panting heavily as a few strings of drool connect himself to the head of Wakatoshi’s cock. His throat aches in the slightest, and he feels himself ready to finally take his captain. He can do that, although it isn’t exactly inviting. If he could barely take him orally then, well-,

_It’s fine._

_I can always take him in my dreams._

_It’ll feel amazing, like always._

When Tsutomu shuffles up closer to Wakatoshi he notes that his build is pitiful next to the captain’s, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, it encourages him. He sticks two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them while slowly pumping his senpai’s twitching dick. When he’s satisfied with how spit-slicked his fingers are, Tsutomu bites on his lower lip as a moan threatens to force it’s way past his lips when he presses a finger past his tight hole. It slides in easily, aimlessly thrusting in and out before adding another. He scissors himself open, finally making room for a third finger before he lets out wet, open-mouthed gasps while furiously thrusting his fingers inside himself. He brushes near that delicious spot again, letting out a desperate whine before quickly biting the inside of his cheek. He can never reach it on his own. But, he’s ready, he knows it.

Tsutomu then guides Wakatoshi’s cock to stand firm right below his entrance, the head kissing the loosened ring of muscle. Finally, _finally,_ Tsutomu sinks down inch by agonizing inch onto the dick he’s been craving for almost a month. He’s panting, out of breath even as he only takes just under half of it. It’s way more than he bargained for to be clear, rearranging his insides with every bit he forces in again. It hurts as well, stretching him open far wider than his fingers ever could. Tsutomu’s walls contract, pushing and pulling, unable to decide if they want the intrusion out or in. Finally, he starts to relax. Slowly he takes the rest of Wakatoshi’s length and falls back down against the captain’s hips with a muffled cry when the tip rests against his prostate.

Tsutomu’s heart is beating fast, his body is trembling and he doesn’t know what to do. Tears begin to cloud his vision as he feels his own orgasm rapidly building just from the twitches of Wakatoshi’s head against that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him. He decides to move, slowly lifting his hips-- albeit only a little- to sink back down and whine quietly after. Suddenly Tsutomu isn’t too sure he can continue this for long. But, it still feels amazing- that being the only thing to keep him going, and how far he’s already come.

Tsutomu’s cock is twitching, painfully hard as precum continues to drool down onto his captain’s lower stomach. Fuck. He’ll have to worry about that after. Tsutomu lifts himself again-- higher this time-, coming back down only to continue the movements. He starts to build a slow rhythm before gradually picking up the pace. The room is filled with the soft sound of skin against skin, Tsutomu’s needy keens and suddenly a deep and raspy groan.

_A groan?_

_Is he awake?_

Before he has time to panic, Tsutomu is flipped around and placed on the ground, caged in by well muscled arms. The cock once inside of him is now gone and pressing heavy against his left inner thigh. His hole clamps down on nothing, the loss making him want to whine. His vision is still a blur, anxiety and panic building in his chest while he’s deathly silent. He closes his eyes, ashamed and embarrassed over being caught.

_He’s awake._

_I woke him._

_He knows I was fucking myself on him while he slept._

“I-I can-” 

Tsutomu starts to stutter out the beginning of an excuse before that same deep, sleep-thickened voice cuts through his own and immediately makes his cock weep an embarrassingly large gush of precum.

_“Tsutomu.”_

It’s Wakatoshi’s turn now. Tsutomu opens his eyes to meet a pair that sends shivers down his spine. The captain’s gaze is dark, pupils blown wide, gaze stern and commanding. There’s a word for this aura he feels, for the type of feeling that's being pulled from Tsutomu. This submission and fear he feels, what is this?

_Dominance._

Then Tsutomu is being twisted, his right leg pulled up and over Wakatoshi’s left shoulder. He hooks his right leg around his senpai’s waist, as if giving some kind of sign to continue. When he sees nothing change in the gaze boring into him, Tsutomu’s eyes cloud with tears of embarrassment. His hole clenches down on nothing as he waits to see if he’ll be filled, fucked and bred like a whore.

His face burns, tear-stained cheeks red stained. He can barely see when his breath is stolen from his lungs. Tsutomu feels Wakatoshi slowly pull his hips back and realign himself with his loosened entrance. His heart jumps as well as his cock when Wakatoshi’s hips snap forward to bury himself balls deep within his Kouhai. The younger’s mouth is open and wet, strings of saliva stretching from his lips and teeth, messily rolling out of his mouth to join the meld of tears and sweat on the sheets below them.

_“Look at this.”_

Tsutomu looks down, wiping away his tears with one hand before he lets out an uncontained scream of pleasure. There's shuffling above them-- sudden movements, turning- but the third year above them doesn’t wake. Tsutomu is now sitting with rolled back eyes in silence. Wakatoshi’s left hand is clamped around his throat, suppressing any noises as his other hand presses firmly on the bulge of his cock against Tsutomu’s stomach.

Tsutomu begins to squirm and shake, thrashing weakly as he feels Wakatoshi run his hand over the bulge and press down at different times while starting to thrust deeply. There are soft grunts leaving the captain as his hips come back to meet with Tsutomu’s, only lightening his grip on the younger’s throat so he can desperately drag in a ragged gasp of air. He’s sobbing at this point, silently pleading for Wakatoshi to stop so he can compose himself. So he can stop and get a chance to recover, but he doesn’t get one.

_Stop._

_No more._

_It’s too much._

All Tsutomu gets in return is a faster and rougher pace before he’s being slammed into with staggering speed. The moment he feels the head of Wakatoshi’s cock hit his prostate dead on he sees stars. His cock is aching, stomach already covered in precum. He sucks in a tight breath before his throat is grabbed tight once more, and a good thing at that. He feels a rapid building in his stomach, it’s making him panic and try to scream. He feels as if he’s going to piss himself from the situation and frankly he wouldn’t be surprised. Tsutomu squirms and arches his back off the bed before he cums with a silenced cry. His eyes are squeezed shut as thick, hot cum shoots and spills from his neglected dick to splatter over his chest and face. He spasms and twitches, fingers fisting into the covers as he clenches tightly around the thick cock buried deep inside of him.

Wakatoshi groans deepy as his thrusts suddenly desync, growing eager as he chases release. He feels Tstuomu trembling around him, trying to get away in his overly stimulated state but failing. This body is shaking, mouth open in a cry for both air and a break. His grip on the boy is vice-like, not allowing a moment for him to even get close to a second of relief. Then, he’s cumming. Wakatohi thrusts in one last time as his hips stutter, cock twitching against Tsutomu’s abused prostate before cum bursts forth from his head. Each spurt from his senpai’s cock fills him up more and more until it’s unbearable, making Tsutomu whine and plead with a broken voice for the captain to pull out and let the cum leak out onto the covers.

The only response he gets is Wakatoshi finally letting him go, allowing him to suck in wet, messy, desperate swallows of air. The captain finally tugs back after relishing in his afterglow, the head of his cock popping out with only a bit of resistance. A gush of cum follows, making a mess below Goshiki. It makes him shiver in a bit of discomfort.

“We can talk in the morning.”

Wakatoshi quietly-- although firmly- silences anything his kouhai was going to say and gets up to go clean himself up in the restroom. Tsutomu still lays there, sprawled out with tear stained cheeks, tired eyes, a mess of cum on his stomach and chest. His ass aches as cum still leaks out of him and he wants nothing more than to take a hot shower and sleep for days. He feels filthy, in a literal sense. He doesn’t know whether to feel satisfied or disgusted. Though any intrusive thoughts are quickly fleeting when he finally begins to relax and close his eyes. Sleep embraces Tsutomu less-than-gracefully. 

He doesn’t have a dream that night.

Bonus

It’s morning now, Tsutomu having just stepped out of the shower and back into the main area of Wakatoshi’s shared dorm room. He’s still reeling from the events of last night as he dries his hair before going to sit on the bottom bunk. Thankfully though, Wakatoshi had left earlier-- about 06:00- to go meet up with the other VBC captains of assorted schools. Tendou happened to stay despite being invited, now lounging up on his bunk with a manga in hand. He breaks the silence though, with an audible grin.

“Did you have a fun night?”

Tsutomu’s heart seizes in fear. Ice shoots through his veins as he thinks back to the both pleasurable and agonizing night he’d had with Wakatoshi. He feels sick as anxiety plays about in the pit of his stomach. Fuck. He needs some air, but he knows he at least owes a response to his senpai.

“You were awake, weren’t you?”

Tendou eerily grins and narrows his eyes in raw amusement. It’s as if he’s a villain about to reveal the mastermind plan that resulted in the downfall of the hero. Apparently, Tsutomu is that hero, because he can't seem to get over the words Tendou slyly proclaims.

“Who do you think woke Wakkun up?”

_Oh._

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder who was outside tsutomu's dorm ;)


End file.
